


Sick Mick

by Shamelesslygallavich



Series: Tumblr prompts [22]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:46:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamelesslygallavich/pseuds/Shamelesslygallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous said:</p>
<p>"Hi, Brittany! I have a prompt for u: Ian is finally stable after a long depressive period, while Mickey, exhausted beyond any limits, gets sick (pneumonia or appendicitis smth like that) but hides it and doesn`t take meds, thinking that Ian needs care more than he does. Want some silently suffering Mickey, sick puppy Mickey and caring Ian)) Some support from the Gallaghers`d be awesome too. Love ya!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Mick

"Yo, Firecrotch! You take your meds today?" Mickey yelled, right as Ian walked into the kitchen, then preceded to cough and hack loudly.

"Yes, Mick. Calm the fuck down." Ian grumbled as he grabbed a poptart and walked back out of the room, he sat on the couch to enjoy his breakfast.

Mickey reached into the fridge for the orange juice and dropped it as a sharp pain shot through his chest. 

"Shit. Gallagher, will you get in here and help me clean this up?" Mickey called into the living room, he rubbed his chest and glanced around in the hopes of finding paper towels or a rag.

"Wow, nice one butter fingers." Ian teased when he saw the mess on the floor. He kissed the top of Mickey’s head as he passed him to reach into the cabinet under the sink.

"Yeah yeah, just hand me the fucking paper towels."Mickey said. Ian just laughed and started cleaning the mess himself. 

"Does a Milkovich even know how to clean?" Ian asked, earning a smack to the back of the head from Mickey. 

"That’s bullshit coming from a Gallagher." Mickey said, but he was smiling. He was constantly thankful that Ian was doing better and he was pleased that they had returned to their banter and rough housing in the wake of Ian’s depressive episode.

—————

The next morning when Mickey woke up, he rolled over and realized he was alone in bed, when he looked over at the clock on the nightstand it read one p.m. and he groaned. He knew he wasted most of the day but he was still exhausted and didn’t feel like getting up. His entire body ached so he shut his eyes and went back to sleep.

—————

"Hey uh Mick?" Ian whispered, shaking Mickey’s shoulder lightly.

"Huh?" Mickey mumbled, rubbing his eyes and sitting up only to be overcome by a fit of coughing.

"You okay? You’ve been in bed all day." Ian explained as he gently rubbed circles on the older boys back

"Yeah man, just tired. A lot of shits been happening lately." Mickey said, brushing off Ian’s concern as he stood up and pulled on a pair of sweatpants.

"Yeah I guess. You want me to make you something to eat?" Ian asked, walking to the door.

"Nah, I’m fine." Mickey said even though he was pretty damn hungry, but he didn’t want Ian having to take care of him, he had enough to deal with.

"Okay, if you say so. I’m gonna take a shower before I have to be at the club." Ian said as he walked out of the room leaving Mickey to another attack of coughs.

"You sound like shit." Debbie said as she stuck her head in the room. "I can hear you from my room."

"Fuck off, it’s not like this house is ever quiet anyway." Mickey said as he sat back down on the bed, already exhausted.

"You know you should go to the clinic right? Before you get worse." Debbie suggested, using the same voice she always used for the kids at her daycare as if Mickey wan’t old enough to know better.

"It’s just a little cold. I’m fine." Mickey said, but Debbie crossed her arms and glared at him in disapproval. Mickey rolled his eyes and lowered his voice. "Don’t say anything to Ian okay? I don’t want him worrying about it. Right now he just needs to take care of himself."

"Fine. But I don’t agree with this." Debbie said sternly.

"Thanks, Big Red." Mickey said before laying back down to pass out again.

———————

"Mickey? Hey, wake up." Ian said, his voice full of concern. Mickey just groaned in reply. "You’re burning up. You have a fever Mick." Ian said as he put an ice pack on his boyfriend’s head.

"Ian ‘m fine." Mickey tried to convince the younger boy but the raspy way his voice sounded was the opposite of helpful.

"No, You’re not fine. You’re sick and you need to get to the hospital." Ian said in frustration. "I’m tired of you walking around here pretending like you’re fine when your not." 

"Don’t want’cha to worry, tough guy." Mickey muttered. Ian sighed loudly and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That’s no excuse for ignoring your own health. I care about you and I need you to be okay." Ian said softly taking his hand away from his own face to run it through the older boy’s hair. "Will you please just let me take you to the hospital?"

"Fine, fine. Whatever."


End file.
